The Trip
by mwendyr
Summary: Mike planned a surprise, but will Alex actually like the idea? Please read and review


Okay, so this is what I wrote whilst attempting to cure my writers block. I haven't forgotten other stories and such but I'm trying desperately to make it go away.

Pairing: Mike/Alex

No real spoilers, just some piece of fluff that may be continued, dependent on what you all think. If somebody has a better idea for a title, please let me know.

Warnings: some language.

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Dick Wolf

**The Trip**

There was something amiss; something she noticed the instant she had opened her front door and walked into her home. It was silent, eerily silent; except for the ringing in her ears caused by the absense of sound. "Mike?" She called out, closing the door behind her and walking into the living room, dropping her bag onto the floor as she did so. "Mike?" She called out again when there had been no response. Strange, because his car was in the driveway. She walked through the house, looking into every room as she did so. "Mike?" Again, no response.

Sighing, she finally reached the bedroom, and was forced to stop in her tracks when she noticed flickering light coming from beneath the door. After a moments pause, she walked into the room to see red petals strewn across the floor. Most petals, however, were reserved for the bed, which was only covered in a single satin sheet. Alex, who was still wearing her winter coat, was suddenly feeling somewhat over-dressed. Looking around the room, she realised she had still not found Mike. "Hello? Mike?"

"Here." His voice sounded muffled and distant but as she turned around she had to take a step back when she realised he was standing right behind her. "Did I make you jump?" He asked, amused slightly but pleased to see her. He was dressed quite casually compared to the usual suits that she saw him in.

She shook her head, in pure denial. "No."

"Sure." He nodded, not sounding convinced because he'd seen the shock in her eyes.

Alex looked around the room and back at him, eyes full of suspicion, "What _are_ you doing?"

There was beat before Mike sighed, "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Oh," She quickly cut in, "I'm surprised alright."

He smirked at her before continuing, "Yeah, good." He looked directly into her eyes and noticed she was still waiting on an explanation. "Right, so I was gonna treat you, you know, for your birthday."

Alex frowned, he wasn't making sense to her and he was being someone evasive in his answers. "Mike, it's not my birthday." He just looked at her, "I appreciate the suprise, honestly, it looks like you planned something really romantic but it's not my birthday."

"I know it's not."

Her frown deepened.

Mike's face remained straight, like he was playing poker and daring her to call his bluff.

"You've lost me." She commented with a sigh, her eyes darting around the room and his face.

After a moments silence, Mike's facial expression changed as his lips formed a cheerful grin, knowing he knew something she didn't and that his surprise was actually still working.

"What's going on?" She asked, unable to keep the small smile from appearing on her face but she also couldn't contain her cuirosity.

"Look, I know it's not your birthday _yet_, but since we won't actually be here on your birthday, I thought I'd surprise you now."

Her brows reached her hairline, "Now you really have lost me."

He grinned.

She took one step back, worrying if he'd gone insane. "Mike, why won't we be here?"

His grin changed into a small smile. Mike stepped away from her and walked over to the other side of the bed. Alex watched as he pulled a white envelope from the bedside drawer and walked back to her with an apprehensive yet happy look on his face. "What is it?" She asked, as he passed her the envelope.

"Open it." He instructed, not even answering the question.

"Is it a Dear John letter?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice. He smirked at her humor but shook his head. She looked up at him, almost not wanting to open it because she didn't like the mysterious way he was playing this but she relented and finally unsealed the envelope. Pulling out the papers inside, she looked at him with a frown. "You... I ...?"

Mike grinned, "Ah, I made you speechless." Proud of his achievement, he stepped closer to her and waited to see if she could form a sentence.

She couldn't manage anything but one word, "Paris?!"

He nodded, grinning but she wasn't smiling. Alex just shot him a confused look, causing him to feel a need to explain. "Look, I thought we could actually _leave_ New York and go somewhere, just, you know, the two of us."

"I don't have the time off-" Alex started, liking the idea but trying to think practical about it.

"Yes, you do." Mike interrupted, "Or rather, Ross said that the time was there for you to have if you want it, you just have to go to him."

"You went to my boss and asked him first?" She asked, incredulous at what she was hearing.

"Listen, this was meant to be a better surprise than this. I was supposed to be all suave and romantic but you came home too soon." Alex lowered her eyes a little, she knew she'd ruined his surprise but she wasn't sure it was a good thing for them to go away together. "I just wanted - I think you should get some time off, it's not exactly been all roses at work lately." He stepped toward her and pulled her to him so she couldn't easily get away, "Besides, who better than to go away with than me?" He asked, knowing there was a shit-eating grin on his face.

She smiled up at him but said, "You could have asked first." She wasn't trying to be unhappy about the surprise.

"Maybe, but then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise." He retorted, sarcastically. Alex couldn't exactly argue with that. "C'mon, it's Paris!" He tried to encourage her to like the idea of a vacation. "I've heard it's all full of romantic places."

"Yeah?" She asked, retorting, "I've heard it's full of sex shops."

"Ooooh." Mike commented, with sudden excitement, his eyes gazing straight ahead as he imagined that. She playfully slapped his chest as a chuckle escaped her throat. He looked back down at her, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "What do you say? Let me show you a good time in a different city."

Undecided, she looked up at him, "I don't know. It's short notice and-"

Mike interupted, "-and nothing. Don't come up with excuses, Alex. You like the idea so lets go."

After a moments silence she eventually gave him a big smile and a short nod. "I'll put in for the time first thing tomorrow morning." She finally agreed, knowing she'd have to speak to Ross about having the time off. Mike cheered and quickly planted a kiss on her nose and lips. "Just one question..."

"Shoot."

She smirked, "Was the surprise for me or for you?"

Mike blinked, "For you, of course."


End file.
